


In Which Stiles is Suprisingly Good at Werewolf

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [95]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is now a werewolf. And he's coping with it a lot better than Derek expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/145107751581/how-about-a-ficlet-of-stiles-learning-how-to-be-a) for the prompt:
> 
> _How about a ficlet of Stiles learning how to be a werewolf and Derek helping him out? Established relationship with snark and Stiles being pretty good at this werewolf thing? :3_
> 
> Unbetaed. And I also didn't really manage the snark.

”Okay, I wasn’t a fan at first, but I gotta say, this is pretty cool,” Stiles says as he makes his new claws slowly appear and disappear. Derek is torn, because on the one hand he’s so fucking proud of his amazing boyfriend. Most bitten wolves take weeks or even months to learn this level of control, and Stiles was bitten a mere five days ago. But on the other hand, he kinda doesn’t want to make Stiles feel too cocky. His first full moon is still gonna be challenging.

 

Maybe not as much as Derek fears, though, because Stiles is now making some claws come out while at the same time pulling others in. There’s no way Derek can stop himself from raising both eyebrows in amazement. Stiles doesn’t even notice though, too busy experimenting and grinning at his hands. ”Why didn’t anyone ever tell me how fun this is?”

 

”Maybe because most new wolves are too busy dealing with sensory overload. How are you handling it?”

 

”Huh? Oh, I hardly even notice. I mean, when it started it was kinda awful, but you were right there and I just sorta focused on you and then it just dialed down on its own.”

 

Derek has to clench his fists so hard the skin pulls painfully around his knuckles to avoid making a spectacle of himself, because Stiles obviously doesn’t understand what he’s just said. They’ve had the talk about anchors, but Derek deliberately hasn’t asked what Stiles’ is, because an achor is a private matter, and no one should have to reveal it if they don’t want to. But there’s no other explanation for this. Derek is Stiles’ anchor.

 

He’s so stunned by it that he hardly knows what to do with himself, because he thought for sure it would have been his father, or maybe even the memory of his mother. It must show in his face, because Stiles takes one look at it and frowns.

 

”Oh, uh, sorry, was that awkward? I know you said we didn’t have to talk about it.” He looks a little longer, and then suddenly narrows his eyes. ”Wait… you didn’t know? I thought you just didn’t wanna talk about it because you’re weird about feelings, but… you really didn’t think you’d be my anchor?”

 

”Your dad,” Derek says hesitantly, and Stiles huffs.

 

”Yeah, I mean, sure, could have been. But… guess the heart wants what it wants, huh?”

 

There’s a heavy sort of air between them for a long moment, and Derek feels like he’s about to flow over with something. Probably feelings. Stiles isn’t entirely wrong, he does have certain emotional issues.

 

”You’re my anchor too,” he blurts, even though he really didn’t mean to, but Stiles just smiles wryly at him.

 

”Yeah. I know, big guy.”

 

”Right, cause you know everything,” Derek murmurs, trying in vain to defuse the tension before his emotions make him do something stupid like falling to his knees and proclaim his love in badly written poetry.

 

But Stiles isn’t even remotely phased, and just leans over to turn Derek’s face to his, and press a slow and sweet kiss to his lips. ”Damn right I do.”

 

As it turns out, he does in fact not know everything, and Derek will forever cherish the memory of Stiles’ first attempt at a roar.

 

End.


End file.
